User talk:Red romanov
Hey there and welcome to the C&C Wiki! I appreciate your concern with the quality of our site (I'm concerned about it too), and would like to invite you to help! We'll be getting a mass recategorization tool soon, but what's first is rewriting those articles you mentioned and merging them. This wiki is practically under constant construction, since we're shifting slowly from IC only to "General C&C Encyclopaedia", and any help is appreciate. I'd contribute more, being the Admin, but unfortunately, I also have a job IRL to take care of :/ Shaur M. S. Grizlin 13:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hi thanks alot for the cleanup but look under Category:Special Ability and all Categories to see what I mean when it comes to alot of pages need cleanup.(Saffy Nurbs 18:48, 18 January 2009 (UTC)) Some categories are messed up and I found out someone making a template don't use noinclude. Red romanov 09:03, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Well you could try rewritting Tanks (RA Universe) and Aircraft (RA Universe).(Saffy Nurbs 03:19, 25 January 2009 (UTC)) Red Alert is part of the Tiberian universe It's the C&C0, the birthplace of C&C. It's been from the very beginning. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:45, 28 January 2009 (UTC) You could try rewritting SHRINK Beam, Artillery (RA Universe), Blackhole Armor, Economical domination (RA Universe), Garrisoning (RA Universe) and the other Stub pages.(Saffy Nurbs 20:46, 29 January 2009 (UTC)) Also Thanks for your cleanup but please edit here more often because one day you might become admin here and I might Semi Retire and wont be available very often.(Saffy Nurbs 04:56, 3 February 2009 (UTC)) Maybe someone should rewrite Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 and all the other Game pages because there is a Premier addition to the RA3.(Saffy Nurbs 06:26, 3 February 2009 (UTC)) Well talk to User:MikaelGrizzly about it.(Saffy Nurbs 04:30, 10 February 2009 (UTC)) Thanks for listening to my cries of help when I need more editors editing the Wiki.(Saffy Nurbs 05:15, 18 February 2009 (UTC)) We could use more of your edits sir. I might semi retire soon and I need someone that edits more frequently than I do and rewrite pages into good articles.(Saffy Nurbs 05:33, 18 February 2009 (UTC)) My talk page Please use subject for each post. How about instead of Mikael putting you as an admin ask User:KyleH to become an admin to help out more?(Saffy Nurbs 01:13, 26 February 2009 (UTC)) WE NEED MORE HELP HERE SIR BECAUSE THIS WIKI IS STARTED TO BECOME ABANDONED WIKI!(Saffy Nurbs 20:24, 5 March 2009 (UTC)) We now have a quotes template and you can replace the old one with our new Template:Quote/doc template. Just read the instructions on the page to know how to use.(Saffy Nurbs 00:32, 7 March 2009 (UTC)) You could help replace the old quotes like this one: "Next time I drive Tank Okay?" :Conscript with new ones like this: Try replacing the quotes on many pages because we got a new Template:Quote.(Saffy Nurbs 21:30, 9 March 2009 (UTC)) Well our bot aint responding so we should say change the quotes ourselves.(Saffy Nurbs 18:25, 11 March 2009 (UTC)) Thank you comrade, i've found one lyric in commandandconquer.com but the last line is troubling me. (JackAllen 12:25, 22 March 2009 (UTC)) Templates Try fixing up the Template:Allied People, Template:Soviet People and Template:Imperial People.(Saffy Nurbs 19:21, 19 March 2009 (UTC)) WHERE ARE YOU?!! WE NEED MORE HELP HERE AND THIS WIKI NEEDS A BIG CLEANUP!(Saffy Nurbs 06:18, 1 April 2009 (UTC)) WHERE ARE YOU? WE NEED YOUR HELP SO BADLY Because THIS WIKI IS STARTING TO BECOME DESOLATE AGAIN!(Saffy Nurbs 18:42, 8 April 2009 (UTC)) Where are you? We need your help so badly because this wiki is starting to become abandoned again.(Saffy Nurbs 21:29, 19 April 2009 (UTC)) Hey man I just looked at your page and I'm sorry for the way SN treated you. It's banned now, so you won't get harassed anymore. What's up? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 14:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC)